Tamed Adult Sandworm
| numattacks = | mindmg = 99 | maxdmg = 121 | uv = 21 | hp = 400 | bravery = 55 | defense = 45 | offense = 46 | range = 1-3 | lof = Precise | cooldown = 3 | ammo = | notes = }} Overview The Adult Sandworm is a promotional unit released during the weekend of 2.9.13 along with 3 other "Elder" animals, the Raptor Lord, Boar Matriarch, and Tamed Mammoth Matriarch. Costing only 60 Nanopods compared to the 65 needed for the Tamed Sandworm, it's attacks, and HP are better than a tamed sandworm. Boasting 265 health and 135 defense, with 3 devastating attacks at rank 1, the Adult Sandworm is recommended for those who can attain one. The health is 265 and armor is 135. The attacks are: 1. Caustic Spit:99-121 damage with poison dot range 1-3 precise. 2. Heavy Mass: 60-100 damage range 1-2 directly in front of it. 3. Mandibles: 64-106 damage range 1-5 anywhere on field indirect. The only major upgrade from the Tamed Sandworm in terms of attacks is the poison attack which can do 110 average damage + 110 poison dot. The health is 65 more and the armor is 35 more. The defence is much higher at 45 and there are 3 ability slots unlocked at rank 1 so all 3 attacks are availible. Attacks Caustic Spit= | attacks = | mindmg = 99 | maxdmg = 121 | baseoffense = 46 | cooldown = 3 | armorpiercing = 25 | range = 1-3 | lof = Precise | effects = | dot = 110→28 | dottype = poison | dotduration = 4 | crit = 0 | notes = DOT is 100% chance versus main target, but reduced chance and damage to splash targets. }} }} |-| Heavy Mass= | attacks = | mindmg = 60 | maxdmg = 100 | baseoffense = 40 | cooldown = 2 | armorpiercing = 40 | range = 1-2 | lof = Contact }} }} |-| Mandibles= | attacks = | mindmg = 64 | maxdmg = 106 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect | cooldown = 3 | preptime = 1 | crit = 10% vs. Soldiers 10% vs. Critters | armorpiercing = 40 | damage1-6 = 64-106 | baseoffense = 46 }} }} Statistics |pc3 = |pc4 = |pc5 = |pc6 = |uv1 = 20 |uv2 = 23 |uv3 = 28 |uv4 = 34 |uv5 = 44 |uv6 = 61 |notes = }} Cost Prior to limited time offer Trainable During the weekend of 2.9.13 there was a limited time sale in which you could purchase the Elder Animals at the Animal Trainer at level 25. Each cost 60 Nanopods, these include, the Raptor Lord, Adult Sandworm, Tamed Mammoth Matriarch, and the Boar Matriarch. Each of them were more powerful, and more expensive excluding the Adult Sandworm, than their tamed regular counterparts, and before you could train them for a limited time, the only way to see one was to encounter them during a fight. Category:Promotional Category:Critters Category:Nano